


Broken Eras

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by garnet_words on LJ: Being Human US, anyone (Aidan/Rebecca), anything (ashes and time)Spoilers: Up to 1x11.





	Broken Eras

Aidan remembered timepieces as a mark of wealth and comfort - when there was perhaps one mantle clock in the parlour and the rest of the household ran on sunlight through curtains and hourglasses. He remembered the crash of a thin glass vessel dropped on his mother's clean floor, the empty wooden frame letting seconds sift out like a tiny beach.

He remembered everything with painful clarity, despite his best efforts to convince himself it might not be unconscionable to forget.

He lowered his arms and felt ashes slither down his jacket like broken time, ending a lover whose time had run out the moment she came to his hands. The quiet, insipid hiss of tiny particles measured out far too little compared to the woman he'd been holding, like trading gold for straw.


End file.
